


It's Never Over Is it?

by HoolyDooly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Omnic Crisis, Alternate Universe - No Omnics, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: When Jesse goes to military camp for the summer so Gabriel could do a dangerous mission, he thinks it's going to be the worst summer ever. But, it turns interesting when he meets Angela, they become friends fast. Some kind of connection. After some misdemeanors they learn the truth. Their siblings, although adopted.Jack Morrison thought he'd never see his first son ever again and it made him sad every day he thought of it. Gabriel thought the same about his daughter.After events neither of them could predict, they get the chance to see the people those little kids became, the downside? They have to face their bitter ex-husband. With an underlying plot of revenge for the past creeping up on the two, along with Overwatch, the anti Terrorist organization's Leader, Strike Commander Ana Amari's issue of dropping kids off with the two divorcees when she saw fit to, which includes splitting up two brothers that were the heirs to the drug peddling, arms dealing, secretive Shimada family.(This has grown from being an off kilter parent trap fic. I have no control over my life. OCs GALORE in beginning chapters, but as time goes on more OW characters will arrive!)





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Now, son, to be a proper cowboy you need a proper hat.” Jesse’s sight goes blank as something lands on his head, a comforting laughter filters through his ears as his Pops fixes his new hat. _ __  
__  
_ Blond hair crinkly eyes and the mustache he sees in the picture he keeps with him. “Ah, you’ll grow into it champ.” _ __  
__  
Suddenly Jesse’s head smacks into the side window and he hisses out a, ‘Aw fuck!’   
  
“Hey watch your fucking language.” Gabe’s voice is taunting as Jesse turns to glare at him. But before he can open his mouth he gets interrupted by his dad. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. Big old coyote carcass I couldn’t miss.”   
  
Jesse huffs turning to look out at the hot nevada desert frowning. They drive in silence, allowing the teenager to brood in his anger.   
  
_ “Jesse, this is good for you! I’m going on an undercover mission and this gives you, and the others a chance to not be hopping around motel, to motel so I can do some obscure shit. The military camp is run by one of my old cadets. He’ll teach you how to shoot, better than I can. Get general training and get to have a stable summer.” Gabe had tried to be very fair and calm, but Jesse couldn’t deal with it. _ __  
__  
_ Genji and Sombra got to pick where they wanted to go, the abandoned/shunned exe Yakuza or whatever he was chose to go to some calming monk place to help control his anger issues- The other teen had a hell of a lot to be angry at, Jesse has no clue why he’d wanna ease it and his angsty brother said some darkly poetic shit about findin peace. _ __  
__  
_ Then Olivia- or Sombra as she continuously insists upon bein called got to go to some swanky New York computer camp. The damn brat was teasing Jesse relentlessly about being sent to military camp. _ __  
__  
_ “Ohh Jefe is sending you to the military camp to clean up your cowboy act Jesse!” The twelve year old was honestly the worst sister he could’ve ended up with…. Half the time. _ __  
__  
_ Jesse was anger, STILL is angry. _ __  
__  
“Niño, we’re here.” Jesse hadn’t noticed the when they pulled up to a gate, a line of cars waiting to get vetted before being let in. It was sleek, futuristic and honestly a damn eyesore on the beautiful desert landscape.   
  
“If they make me cut my hair, I’m going to dye your hair grey drag you to an old folks home and say you have some old fuck mind shit goin on so they don’t believe you went you demand to leave.  __ Then  never visit you.” Jesse threatens, but his dad just starts losing his shit laughing.   
  
Which makes Jesse’s scowl, turn into a pout. The rich ‘pfft AHHAHAHAHHA’ laughter that Gabe makes always draws him out of a bad mood.   
  
It makes him happy.   
  
When they reach the station, Gabe just shows the confused man the blue and white card, well still laughing.   
  
Once Gabe settles down, they get into the big goodbye circle it seems. Nice cars, clean shaven men with teary wives, shaking hands with well groomed kids.   
  
Jesse scowls again and hunches down. Gabe notices and softens. “I felt the same way when I joined the military. But for you this isn’t work, just learn some valuable skills and flip other people off if they fuck with you.” He puts a strong comforting hand on Jesse’s shoulders and grins. “I won’t complain about a couple of fist fights with these snobs either.”   
  
Jesse sighs and shrugs off the hand getting out without saying anything. Some kids turn and look at the new duo to grace the circle. It was gravel out here, it hurt someone if he got into a fist fight out here, which is something he’ll tuck away for later.   
  
Gabe went around back to the rental vans back to pull out Jesse’s things as the teen keeps scowling.   
  
A group of kids that parents have seemingly already left or don’t give a shit about their kids manners yells at Jesse.   
  
“Hey dumbo, the rodeo clown camp is three hours west!” Some punk with shaved head. Jesse huffs, does what he does best, which is be a smart mouth. He hooks his thumb onto is belt, so his ‘BAMF’ buckle shines, leans back on the car and tips his hat up with a grin.   
  
“Well shit, we’re both at the wrong place then. The skinhead convention is a few miles east. Easy mistake.” His grin turns into a smug smirk as the kid sputters.   
  
He hears Gabe hold back laughter as walks to him, he pretends to give Jesse a stern look before going. “Play nice, you know we only do roasts on sunday.”   
  
“Ah, sorry, I keep forgettin.” He takes the two duffle bags, they hold everything he deems important. Stuff he’s collected along the way and all the essentials.   
  
Always packed, never knew were they’d end up next.   
  
“Alright asshole, you ready to show these punks what true grit looks like.” Gabe states, knowing that his son will. He put both his hands on Jesse’s shoulders to make him face him, so they can look into each others eyes.   
  
“You got it, you have more strength and power in this whole place. You’ve done things you probably shouldn’t have, you’ve had a world of trouble in your lap the moment you were in my arms. You have-” Jesse just has to interrupt him.   
  
“Shit, Am I going to die here?? Like, correct me if I’m wrong but this seems like, ‘You could die but please remember you have value.’ Shit.” Gabe just looks at him and then pulls him into a hug.   
  
“Shut up asshole, I’m going to miss you niño.” He says a bit gruffly, in the way that he does when he reads or watches something said. Jesse does an awkward hug with his duffle backs on his shoulder.   
  
Before he can properly speak up he hears music, so did Gabe because he pulls away to look towards the gate.   
  
A motorcycle comes roaring in, the dude in the vetting box yelling behind them. Gabe’s grip tightens on him.   
  
“Is that… Lady gaga??” Jesse says bewildered. It skids a bit as it stops, Gabe loosens his grip and steps in front of Jesse.   
  
Three people in uniform run out. “Excuse me! This is an invite only camp.” A squicky voiced woman yells.   
  
A man hops out of the sidecar, wearing a leather sleeveless jacket without shirt and in tattered shorts.   
  
“Is that…. A reverse mohawk or something.” Jesse questions, Gabe snorts but keeps his eyes watching for a moment.   
  
“Yes! I have an invite, ugh. Mako, could you help me out?” A feminine voice comes from where Jesse can’t see.   
  
The BEHAMOTH of a man steps off the bike, why were these guys shirtless? At least this one has a reason, a huge pig tattoo on his stomach.   
  
Lifts out…. An extremely ordinary woman dressed like she was going for casual office ware.   
  
“Angela, Z. M.” She whips out a card to show the woman. “Sorry, we couldn’t stop at the vetting station, the bike needed skid room, we didn’t think there would be gravel and the tires ar-”   
  
“You’re cleared. I don’t need your life story.” The squicky woman says, narrowed eyes. She sneers a bit at the men behind her.   
  
This Angela woman face hardens.  “Ah, of course.” Moving her head so she could give the woman a displeased look. She spins and it was all smiles.   
  
“You guys have fun in Las Vegas!” She hugs them both, Before leaving the skinny guy hocks up a loogy and spits at the squicky officers feet. “Take care of my sister or I’ll blow ya to bits!” Then laughs manically as the bike peels off to leave.   
  
The blonde woman sighs. “He was dropped as a child.” In explination.    
  
Jesse whistles lowly. “I don’t think, I’ll be much of a target now old man.” He turns to look at Gabe, he’s staring at the woman openly. He frowns. “Now, if i didn’t know you fancied men, I’d say you were checking her out?”   
  
Gabe shakes his head and pouts at his son. “Oh shuddup smart mouth. A human can case trouble to a lot of people.”   
  
He rounds the car and gets in, rolling down the window. “DON’T FORGET COWBOY BUNNY WHEN YOU GO TO BED!” He hollers out the door before leaving.   
  
Jesse covers his face. This summer is going to be HELL.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily they didn’t make them cut their hair. But he lost the hat. They got forced through showering and changing into fatigues before being shown to the large barracks they’d be sharing. Women on the right and men on the left.   
  
30 campers, split down the middle between between men and women.   
  
“Attention!”   
  
Everyone snaps into line, like it had already been beaten into em. Jesse didn’t snap to it and one of the officers glared at him.   
  
The commander though, a friendly lookin man with no left arm from the shoulder down smiled. “We have a great bunch of people here today! You’re all from military backgrounds, the base of the heroic jobs you’re parents do help this country and the world.” He goes on a long spiel about the importance.   
  
Jesse’s seen the jobs Gabe has had to do, it’s sometimes the exact opposite of heroic. Sometimes it makes you out to be the bad guy. He frowns through most of it.   
  
The Commander does another sweep through the primarily bored campers before spotting Jesse and walking over. “Jesse! I haven’t seen you since you were a runt with a thumb sucking problem.”   
  
He slaps his right hand onto Jesse’s shoulder with a grin. “Reye’s is a good man, planning on making the military a career son?”   
  
Jesse’s been through this talk more times then he can count, he forces a smile. “Well, Sir. I’d bet Dad would be damn proud if I did.” He says with practiced ease and he gets a pat on his shoulder.   
  
“If you’re anything like him, you’ll do great!” He gives the teen a wink before moving down the line. Nothing really sticks out to him before he reaches that blonde woman.   
  
“Heard you had an eventful entrance Miss Ziegler.” He says with amusement. Ziegler laughed.   
  
“Ah yes, Sir. My brother’s car broke down so his boyfriend had to drive us in his bike. The gravel messed with the tires.” She explains.   
  
“Oh? What kind of bike?” He questioned with amused curiosity. Angela shrugged a bit.   
  
“Harley-Davidson with homemade parts to make it more powerful, and the added ability to use high end power cells instead of gas.” She explains, straightening up at the questioning.   
  
“You have a hand in that?” Commander Ridley seemed very interested in this. Ziegler nods.   
  
“Yes sir, I and my sister were the ones to build the power cell, all the circuits needed as well as making the bike compatible.” She grins a bit. “Well still letting it reve up and purr like a proper bike.”   
  
Ridley laughs. “Interesting, I’m excited to watch your progress this summer Ziegler.”   
  
Before the commander left She stops him by saying. “It’s Morrison sir, my middle name is Ziegler.”   
  
_ Morrison… Sounds familiar.  _ Jesse thought, he wasn’t sure where he’s heard that name.    
  
The Commander’s happy demeanor changed instantly, in a harsh voice. “Cadet  **Ziegler** , I know and choice to refer to you as such, because I don’t want that name associating in this institution. For personal reasons. If you wish to survive this summer treated equal, you will settled for that.”   
  
Jesse couldn’t help but let out a low whistle at the threat, which gets a glare sent at him, he straightens up and faces forward again, along with the rest.   
  
“Sir, yes sir.” Ziegler says with an edge to it.   
  
The rest of the ordeal went well. They were dismissed to find their bunks. Labeled alphabetically. He looks for the R, but frowns when he doesn’t see his name there. He opens up his file and curses.   
  
“Damn old man mixed up middle and last name. That man needs glasses.” Jesse huffs and looks for M, for McCree.   
  
Gabe told him his middle name was his given last name as a child, he wanted him to have a connection he could easily search for if he wanted information on his past.   
  
Honestly, he could care less about his past. He finds the bunk with his name on his and frowns, noticing the man on the top, is the shaved head clown guy from out front. ‘Miller’ was on his bunk.   
  
Jesse ignores the idea he’ll have to deal with this fool all summer and puts his shit in his chest, folding his clothes poorly, he was never great at folding clothes. Too many folds and all wrong.   
  
He hears a huff from behind him at the girl bunks.   
  
“The man refuses me my proper last name, but then still lists my bed under M? Ridiculous and a poor way to run a military camp.” Jesse turns to look over to see Ziegler toss her backpack on the chest for the top bunkers.   
  
The woman sitting on the lower bunk snorts at her. “Dude, have you ever seen the military? It’s all grudges, ass kissers and abuse of power.”   
  
Ziegler snorts and adds. “Probably why my dad retired young then, that shit would drive him up the wall.”   
  
Jesse can’t help but want to be added into that. “You’re lucky then, bet everyone ya meet doesn’t always ask if you’ll go into the military.”   
  
The two woman looked over to him as he closes his chest. Ziegler answers. “Oh, trust me. Small town Idaho. Everyone expects you to join the military, be part of the church, take over the family business or be a meth addict.”   
  
Jesse, Ziegler and the woman on the bottom bunk laugh.   
  
She puts out a hand to the woman on the bunk. “Angela.” She nods to Jesse. He does the same to her and then the woman on the bunk. “Jesse.”   
  
“Danny.” The woman on the bed says.   
  
Before being pulled into a proper conversation a bell rings, meaning it’s supper time. He nods his head at them before making his way out. He’d like to be the first one there. He skipped out on lunch so he could nap.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
The evening and the night went well, it was rough for Angela to sleep in a strange bed. It was stiff on her back, the sheets were scratching and the blanket was too heavy and wouldn’t keep her warm.   
  
She knows she didn’t make a mistake, she needs to complete all this training. To prove to herself that she could join Overwatch once she turns 18.   
  
Ana has promised her a place, based on her medical research, she’s been a prodigy in the medical community for ages.   
  
Angela technically dropped out of school at 14, to study her own way. Jack allowed it because he knew how intently she was focused on her goal.   
  
Prosthetics were a hobby at first, that she dabbled in. But now she’s surpassed everyone in the field with nothing but a converted old barn as a lab. Then she focused on medical side of things, but the slow process of being a proper hospital doctor was boring to her.   
  
Now a combat doctor is what gets her blood pumping. She’s practiced her speed stitching and many other things that she deemed important. Did research on a way to do quick amputations, patented it and created it. Using the pulse blaster technology she crafted a kind of lightsaber, it slices through solid bone, seals veins. But is very painful and should have a very strong painkiller.   
  
Her medical training will be completed in the Overwatch education division under the current head of medicine for the organization.   
  
The food was surprisingly decent, but nothing like home. Angela finds she misses home every passing moment as she eats in the loud mess hall. Her bunkmate next to her as she pokes at her pancakes.   
  
“So, what’s your training stuff before you got here?” Danny asks, after stuffing her face for two minutes.   
  
“Family runs a farm, so general farm work, along with having four siblings.” Angie deadpans. Danny makes a face.   
  
“Ooof, four siblings? No fun there. I got one and wanna strangle her every minute.” She says with a shake of her head.   
  
Angie laughs. “Ah, we spar, very rarely have a scuffle shockingly.” She takes a bit of her pancakes in thought before saying. “Unless a bitch steals my shit.”   
  
Danny laughs leaning back. “Damn, Angela, you go hard. Can’t wait to see you out on the field.”   
  
“I can’t wait to be on the field!” Angela says, she means it too.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing will hopefully get better as we go. It's been awhile


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse is pissed off, usually he’d like training but they got given the most yelly C.O Imaginable.   
  
They had been split into teams, A woman named Ella that was unemotional seeming and a  damn _machine_ . She’s come top of the team in everything thus far. Then a burnout named Ethan that tried to sell him fake weed.   
  
That asshole Miller guy, his first name was Kenneth and he hates it being said. Jesse has had some satisfaction from the C.O using all their first names.   
  
Five teams of four and two teams of five. Jesse’s in a normal team of 4 and currently doing hand to hand combat training.   
  
He’s ass hit’s the ground and he calls uncle as Ella moves to put him in a headlock. She looks to the C.O, Redhem. Who nods.   
  
Ella extends out a hand and Jesse holds back a flinch before taking it. “Sorry.” She says gruffly, pulling Jesse up like it was nothing.   
  
“It’s alright, you got a good right hook. Where’d ya learn it from?” He tries to be friendly, since their stuck for the summer.   
  
“My ma’s in the UFC. Taught me everythin I know.” She says with a small smile pulling up her lips, she was southern, but he’d be damned where’d he would place that accent.   
  
“Kenneth! For the last time, biting is not part of a far match!” Redhem howled, stomping over to the two other members, now scuffling in the dirt, or more so Miller kicking poor Ethan’s ass.   
  
Jesse winces a bit. “That Kenneth is a shit fighter, but boy is he mean.” Ella shakes her head and crosses her muscular arms.   
  
“He’s a good fighter, just not in a fair way. He’s doin everythin he needsta win the match. When I went up against him, he tried to kick me in the dick.” She scowls a bit. “Then when I tackled him he-” She shakes her head.   
  
“Sorry McCree, I’m a ramblin on about shit that doesn’t concern ya.” She runs a hand over her shaved head, wiping sweat away. “Got a bit of a gabber in me when I finally decide to associate with someone.”   
  
Jesse chuckles a bit. “Should I be scared of that association Ella?” He teases and she turns to him with a playful look in her eyes but a blank face.   
  
“Very much, cowboy.”   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Angela plops down as soon as their C.O, Garcia  allows them to. She’s there, face in her hands, trying to calm her breathing.   
  
Garcia was a perfectionist, though kinder than most that she saw around, it was brutal. They’ve run the same grueling course eight times within the last two hours.   
  
Her front is covered in mud, red desert sand and tears, the barb wire was harder then it seemed, she has cuts all over her hands, she fell and bruised her stomach, not enough to call it quits for her and then to make it worse. Their fifith member, Harvey, went down with head stroke.   
  
It must be clicking towards the mid 90s in heat, the rare breeze that graced the course carried dry sand that chaps your lips, clings to your sweat and makes your eyes water.   
  
“Hey, here. You look like you need it.”   
  
Angela looks up to see one of her teammates with a kind smile and a bottle of water. She takes it and downs it without saying anything, politeness be damned. Once satisfied she takes a couple of gasps. “Thank you, Angel right?” She questions. She barely caught any of their names before being push to do the course.   
  
“Angelo, only my parents call me Angel.” He plops down next to her, he was just as dirty but had a glow about him as he tilts his head back to soak in the sun.   
  
“Our C.O is giving us a ten minute break, but then we’re switching to target practice. Something indoors.” Angelo looks to her with a grin. “You gave him a scare. This is the only time you’ve shown physical weakness this course. You placed first four times in a row. Then kept trucking. He thought you were the golden goose. Then, you collapsed.”   
  
“Like a damn beanstalk.” Angela jokes drily, Angelo laughs. It was light and airy. Angela thinks she found a new friend.   
  
“You ever shoot before?” He asks after they lapsed into silence. Angela nods and hums. “Yup, my dad insisted on it. He was aparrently some kinda prodigy marksmen.” She looks up, squinting her eyes at the sunlight.   
  
“Made us all learn with the same gun his dad taught him with, then his dad and so on.” She snorts a bit. “Damn thing is, like a century old and works like it’s brand new.”   
  
“Wow, thats some tradition!”  Angelo says as he lays back, arms going behind his head, he stretches out his sore legs. “Can’t wait to see you shoot!”   
  
Angie smirks. “It may be good enough to finally make mister profectionist happy, thus meaning the end of our first grueling day of training.”   
  
Angelo groans. “Don’t make me hope.”   
  
“Oh, trust me. I am not.” She assures. 10 minutes on the dot, Garcia calls them over and gets them all marching lines to the shooting range. Which is 20 minutes away from the training course, some lesser people groan.   
  
Angela is sore, hurt and probably a lot worse for wear in general. But the prospect of doing one of her favourite past times? She’s filled with new vigor.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Jesse huffs as his paper whisks back to him on the basic indoor shooting range. Miller laughs like a disney villain.   
  
“Nice shooting Tex! If you’re aiming for  someone over the shoulder!”   
  
Ella grunts. “Shut up asshole, some people are trying to focus here.”   
“Well, excuse me meat head. Didn’t know you had to THINK to shoot a gun.” Miller taunts.   
  
“Leave her outta man.” Jesse tries to defend, but Ella slaps down her gun.   
  
“I don’t need help with this skinny fuck cowboy.” She growls out, grabbing Miller’s shoulder and yanking him towards her.   
  
He hisses and slaps her hand away. “Don’t touch me bitch!”   
  
Ella raises her hand to punch him but Redhem grabs it. “That’s enough, Ella 100 laps around the range.” She says with a glare. Miller shakes out of Ella’s loosen hold and gets a smug look on his face. Redhem snaps her head to him like a cobra about to bit.   
  
“Kenneth, 100 laps and you’re cleaning the showers tonight, as well as having luxury meal items revoked for four days.” She says harshly, Miller splutters.   
  
“Do you understand.” She says darkly. Miller and Ella salute. “Sir, yes sir!”   
  
“Get your asses in gear cadets!” She yells in her scary athoritive manner. Miller and Ella run out the door. She side eyes a nervous Jesse.   
  
“Jesse, work on your aim. You will stay here until you can shoot that fucker between the eyes.” She points at the paper dummy before putting her arms behind her straight back and marching out there, to probably make sure that the two other teens do their laps. God knows Miller would try to get out of it.   
  
Jesse sighs and picks his gun up again, he doesn’t know when he put it down, but he did. He sends the paper back, loads his gun and starts practicing.   
  
He tries aiming with one eye closed, like the movies. But it doesn’t seem to work too well with a pistol, or maybe it flat out doesn’t work.   
  
Both eyes open, slightly better, he nicked a shoulder.   
  
Jesse was so focused on hitting his dummy that he didn’t notice the other group setting up and shooting.   
  
After his gun was emptied, he nearly jumps out of his skin as a hand touches his shoulder.   
  
“Oh sorry, you just look tense and looked like you needed help.” Angela says with a smile. Jesse was  in a bit of a sour mood.   
  
“I’m fine.” He huffed out. Angela backed off at that with a simple nod.   
  
He reloads his gun and watches from the corner of his eye, Angela setting up in here spot. Her hands moved quickly and percisely as she assembled a pistol together.   
  
Redhem said she didn’t want to waste time trying to teach them that yet, so he was surprised to see her having to do it.   
  
He focuses back on the dummy, he tenses his body up so his aim was steady and popped off a few shots, both hands on the gun.   
  
Maybe he needs to try one handed? Yeah, one handed. He tries that and shit, he 100 percent hit Angela’s dummy.   
  
She pauses mid putting sight on to look to the right at Jesse.   
  
“Loosen your shoulders, two hands if you’ve never shot before, take a deep breath and wait a few minutes before pulling the trigger. We’re not in a life or death situation yet, so take your time for accuracy sake.” She says simply, turning back to fixing the sight on the gun.   
  
Jesse huffs and doesn’t say anything, but does take her advice.   
  
He pops it off after a few minutes of breathing and hits the dummy’s shoulder. First proper body shot today.   
  
“Nice.” Angela says as she loads her gun. “Keep that up and you should be good!”   
  
Jesse grins, proud of himself and happy to get praise.   
  
“Thanks, you learn this on the farm?” He questions, putting his gun down for a moment. She hums and nods.   
  
“Yup, dad made us practice till we were confident shooters, for a lot of reasons.” Angela raises her arms and takes a breath, then pops off six shots and then clicked the switch to have the dummy come back. Four shots in the head, two in the heart.   
  
“It’s a hobby.” She concludes with a smug look. Jesse lets out a low whistle. “Terrifyin.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Anyone fuck with ya yet Angie?” Jamie asks with a scrutinizing look that makes Angela smile on her top bunk. “No, not yet, my squad is full of good people, my Commanding Officer is a perfectionist and pushes us hard, but is very fair. I’m the ace shot on my team as well!”   
  
The barracks were practically empty, Angela just picked up some energy bars and water today, none of the food looked too good tonight in the cantina.   
  
“Good! Because I woulda blown the place sky high for you!” He says with a manic chuckle that he never quite grew out of.   
  
“Jamie, you really need to stop doing that. Threatening to blow stuff up, that’ll get you into serious trouble one day.” Angela chastises him, she knows it won’t go anywhere. Just like how she knows Jamie won’t actually do it.   
  
He sighs and looks put out. “I know, it’s just a good threat to get peoples attention. I could if I wanted ta though!”   
  
“I know you could Jamie, you proved that a long time ago.” Angela says and instantly feels guilty when she sees his prosthitic hand twitch.   
  
“Sorry, I’m just worried.” She says rushedly but he shrugs.   
  
“Ya ain’t wrong mate. But…. Ughhfjidfj. I need to piss, talk to Roadie.” The imagine on the screen is blurred as Jamie tosses it haphazerdly to his boyfriend.   
  
Who sighs and puts his book down, then picks the tablet up. “Hi.”    
  
“Hi Mako, how is the bike show?” He shrugs. “Junkrat ate so much at the all you can eat buffet that they kicked us out of it.”   
  
Angela laughs, covering her mouth to muffle it encase there were people she could bother with it. “Oh, of course he did. That boy can eat.”   
  
“Yup.” Is his simple reply, not wanting to bother the usual quiet man anymore, Angela sits up straighter.   
  
“Ah, well, I don’t have much more private time. I should facetime the farm now. Give my love to Jamie and have a fun rest of the trip!”   
  
“Alright, goodnight Angela.” He says simply shutting down the call.   
  
Angie sighs, Mako is a very good man, but hard to talk too. Really only Jamie can get him out of his shell enough to get more from a conversation with him. Hell, Jamie understands him even when he  _ doesn’t  _ talk.   
  
She shakes her head and calls Lucio, knowing he’ll pick up right away. It rings twice before Lucio’s face pops up on screen. He was working out it seems. He was on the treadmill with his tablet resting in the holder.   
  
“Hi Angie!, I just need to get one more mile, then I’ll go around the place so everyone can say hi!” He says peppily.   
  
Angela smiles. “Thanks Lucie! How has your little league team been doing, training wise?”   
  
“Unreal! Their all so good Angie!, The Grims boy is one of the best goalies I’ve ever seen. Pure natural, good heart. Though, this dad isn’t happy about him doing non american football.” He grimaces at that.   
  
“Ah well, you know Mr. Grims. He’s always on about raising one of those boys to be in the big leagues. He’s probably pissy that one of them is ‘diverging’ from the path he’s laid.” Angela explains, the cattle farmer was a big time football fan. Apparently brought their team, the Mustangs to state all four years. Then did college football.   
  
“Then he isn’t a great parent, not supporting his kids goals so he can force them into his own.” Lucio says with a bit of violence in his tone. Angela sighs.   
  
“I understand, but all you can do is support him now and he will remember that.” She says wisely.   
  
Lucio sighs and stops the treadmill. “You’re right as always.”   
  
“I’m not always right.”   
  
“You’re more reliable than a lie detector.” He pushes. Angela snorts.   
  
“Sure. Now bring me around so I can say hi to everyone.”   
  
Lucio laughs and off they go, down the familiar hallways of the large farm house. Peaking into bedrooms he knows are empty and going. “Youuuuu whoooooo.”   
  
It makes Angela chuckle every time. Hana is in the basement in the gaming room that Dad made for her. Padded walls, a handmade desk to hold all her consoles and big gaming rig. She’s the one of the youngest professional players in the world at the moment in three different games.

  
One of which is Fortnite.   
  
“Angie!!” The fourteen year old yells in excitement. She quickly says into the mic. “Later losers, be back in 20 after dinner!” She leaves her current game, yanks off her headset and snatches the tablet away from Lucio to hug it.   
  
“I’ve missed you!!!” Is her muffled yell, it makes Angela laugh. She pulls back to grin at the screen.   
  
“I’ve missed you too!! How has everything been? Has the summer games started yet?” Angela questions, she notices from the corner of her eyes some of the other cadets are pilling in from dinner.   
  
“No, their happening tomorrow. I already paid my entrance fee, saved the money from my last championship. Dad had to supply five hundred dollars, but I’m confident in at least placing! Even if I get third, I win back two hundred dollars more then I put in.”   
  
“That’s wonderful Hana! Good luck, I don’t have much time yet, can you find Dad and Hanzo, Lucie?”   
  
“Of course, Dad’s making corn chowder tonight!” Lucio perclaims as he races up out of the room and up the stairs after grabbing the tablet. Angela hears Hana yell in the background and a second set of food steps.   
  
“Hey pops! Angela is on the line.” Jack’s voice makes her grin. “Angela? Hanzo can you stir the pot? Thanks.”   
  
Lucio faces the tablet out in the the cozy kitchen, her dad was wearing that ridiculous summer get up of his, the red hawaii shirt and all.   
  
“How is the camp treating you Angel baby?” Jack says, drying his hands on his apron before taking the tablet.   
  
Danny apparently has returned and snickers at the nickname.

  
Angela rolls her eyes at the nickname. “Fine dad, other then the cadet you trained with has it out for me. Threatened me by saying he wouldn’t call Morrison because he didn’t want to be bias.”    
  
Jack frowned. “That’s the wrong thing to do- I should call them.” Angela waved her hand in front of her face.   
  
“Don’t, it’s fine. Don’t worry about me, He’s not even my C.O. No problems, just wanted to bring that up.” Angela assures.   
  
“Are you positive sweetheart?” He asks, sitting down at the table.   
  
“Positive, other than that I’m having fun. Though, skipped dinner tonight because it smelled horrible! I’d kill a man for some home cooked food already.” Angela whines. It makes Jack laugh, but then he adds quickly.   
  
“Yeah, military food can do that to you. I hope you ate something still, I’ll prep a gift basket full of goodies for you, how about that?”   
  
“For the love of god, make those cornbread muffins, you’re cherry brownies and those amazing cookie balls.” Angela practically begs. Jack laughs loud. “You got it kiddo.”   
  
Angelo comes by and looks worriedly at Angela, she frowns briefly. “Uh, I think I gotta go. Say hi to Hanzo for me and tell him to send me some of his current stuff. I Love seeing what he comes up with. Love you guys!” She shuts the call off and looks at her other team mate.   
  
“Hey, so you’re cowboy friend just got followed out, I saw him jump a fence near outside of the mess hall and. Well I don’t know if I should get the staff involved and you’re team leader-”   
  
Angela puts her tablet under her pillow and jumps off her bunk. “I’ll go check it out, if it’s something to get staff for, I will. Which corner of the cantina?”   
  
“East, next to the lamppost.” Angelo tells her, she pats his shoulder and moves quickly out. Jesse at the shooting range talked about Miller and told her he wouldn’t be surprised if he got jumped at some point.   
  
For some reason she feels a very sibling connection to the other, maybe it’s because she associates good natured people as part of her family or something else. Who knows. But what matters is, she wants to protect him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse isn’t surprised this happened, he jumped over the fence so he could have a private moment to smoke. A bad habit he picked up when Gabe was station in Russia, cigarettes and cigars were cheap, no one gave a shit in most cases about age, just money.   
  
Gabe would kill him if he found out. The current box he has, he got off some guy in a card game two states ago, they stayed in a trucker motel where you could literally hear all the probably paid sex happen. That happened a lot.   
  
His dad passed the fuck out from driving a straight 24 hours and, well. Jesse snuck out to a biker bar. He lied his way to getting a drink then cheated his way to a win in poker.   
  
In certain aspects, Gabe would be proud of his skills. On the other, kill him for his behavior.   
  
He was contemplating that as he looked up at the sky and watched the smoke dance in the dim light from the lamp on the opposite side of the wall.   
  
But that’s when he was jumped, literally by one of them. It escalated from there. Jesse’s fight or flight kicked it quickly and he kicked the guy off him and went in punching.   
  
It was five against one, that never goes well unless it’s a movie, His nose was broken, his arm twisted behind his back and his face shoved into the sand.   
  
Not fun.   
  
“What can you do now? Huh, Clownboy?” Miller taunts, he’s kneeling in front of Jesse. All he can really do is stop struggling, wait for a loosened grip and then try to snap his head up into the guy holding him down.   
  
“Nothing to say smart fuck? Huh? No taunts?” Miller questions him with increasing rage, he stands up and paces in front of Jesse.   
  
“No calling me a skinhead huh?” He questions and Jesse’s sick of it. “Quit it,  **_Kenneth_ ** .”   
  
Miller makes a loud screechy noise in the back of his throat and rounds to McCree’s side and kicks him in the lower ribs, Jesse gasps as the sharp pain turns into a throbbing pain.   
  
“I am not playing around here! I’m here to knock some sense into you right boys?” There were a chores of agreements.   
  
Miller grabs Jesse’s hair and yanks him up to look him in the eye. Jesse glares, nose bleeding and it’s gushed all the way down to his chin.   
  
“What sense are you knockin in to me? Other than the common fucking sense to jump y’all when you’re alone.” Jesse threatens. Miller just slams his face back into the dirt. The grinds in down, using Jesse’s hair.   
  
“That’s what we’re trying to teach you not to do bitch! Disrespecting us. We’re the big dicks at camp, at Warner Academy and life.” He explains.   
  
He picks Jesse’s head up and he retaliates for it all by snorting all the blood into his mouth, then spitting it square in Miller’s face.   
  
Just as he does that there’s a shout from behind him and the sound of someone hitting the ground.   
  
“What the fuck?” Miller growls out.   
  
“Sorry to  _ drop in. _ ” Angela says with a bit of giddiness. She’s always wanted to say that. She’d leaped from the wall to the guy furthest in the back, taking him down. She’s now standing on him to keep him down.   
  
“Now, I’m sure this has been a fun party for everyone. But, I gotta say y’all have to leave. Yeah? Yeah.” She says, but instead of rationality, the nearest member of the band of assholes takes a swing at her. She jumps back quickly, grabs the still outreached fist and yanks the guy down on top of the dude Angela had been standing on.   
  
“Not rational? Pity for you guys.” She taunts, raising up her fists and bouncing on the balls of her, ready to move and ready to hit.   
  
“What the fuck, take her out Felix!” Miller shouts, a guy three times the size of Angela goes forward. Standing between her and Jesse. The two she had taken down were still collecting themselves. She doesn’t have much time.   
  
“Cmon, I don’t want to hit a girl.” The guy says, Angela doesn’t even say anything about that. She does a high kick that Hanzo taught her back on the farm   
  
Angela had to throw her leg higher then usual, though it did hit the guy in the chin and knock him back in shock, it sent her off kilter and she went down with an ‘oof.’   
  
They guy holding Jesse down sat up and loosened his grip ever so lightly so he could turn and see what was going on. He takes his chance, bucks up with all his strength and knocks the guy off him, He pulls away, stands up and rolls out of Miller’s gripe. Hitting Felix on his way towards Angela.   
  
The skinny guy that Angela had taken down second stood up and was moving towards her. She kicks out, hitting him hard in his right knee, sending him down to kneel.   
  
It gives her the time to scramble to her feet. Jesse avoids getting grabbed by Felix to go by Angela’s side.   
  
She takes one sided eye look at him and grimaces. “Well, you look like shit.”   
  
“Ah, sorry. I woulda cleaned up a bit if i’da known you’d show up darlin.” Jesse jokes and it makes Angela laugh.   
  
But then it all blurred as they repeatedly had each others back, kicking and punching their attackers, they got hit as well. Angela got a punch square in the face, it cracked her nose and made her eyes water, blood pouring out of her nose like a faucet.   
  
It had briefly taken her down, Jesse picked up the slack so Angela could recover. He had grabbed the guy, who knows who it was at this point, he can’t remember faces, just targets. He pulled him forward and slammed his forehead into his face. The guy went down like a ton of bricks and it gave Angela time to stand again.   
  
She was wiping at her nose, getting blood from her rest to her elbow from the blood.   
  
Miller growls. “Back over the fence!” He orders, jumping the fence with ease. The others follow suit. They stayed in fighting stance for a few more seconds before loosening up.   
  
They both look at each other and say at the same time. “You look like shit.”   
  
That sends them both laughing they move to lean up against the wall. “What you do to piss off the G.I Asses?” Angela questions. Using her shirt color to try and get the drying blood off her face.   
  
“Called the Miller Kid a skinhead after he insulted my outfit.” Jesse states pulling out a crushed pack of smokes.   
  
“That would do it.” She eyes the cigarette and rolls her eyes. “I’d say smoking is bad for you, but so is beating up people in a desert brawl.” She pulls necklace out from her shirt it was white and glittery, also a bit oddly long.   
  
“Yeah, and after that fight? I need something to calm my nerves.” He lights it up with a little novelty gun lighter Genji had thrown at him from a roof of a convenient store, somewhere in Texas a year and a half a go.   
  
“Same.” Angela says, twisting the top of the pendent and pulls down.   
  
“Well shit, here I thought ya were a goody two shoes.” Jesse teases as a vape is revealed. Angela laughs.   
  
“Oh yes, I jumped in the middle of a beat down to kick ass because I’m a goody two shoes.” She takes a deep breath of the vape and when she releases the smoke seems to glimmer blue and gold.   
  
“What is that shit man?” Jesse asks, it smelled like honey and berries with an undertone that he can’t detect.   
  
“A homemade remedy that helps speed up healing, holistic with a bit more science to it. You should try it.” She says pointedly.   
  
Jesse shrugs, taking a drag of the cigarette. “Is it addictive?”   
  
“Only if you’re a honey bear.” She jokes. Taking another drag of it, holding it and then releasing. “It’s made with wild honey, elderberries and a long list of other things that you can just pick up around the farm. Brewed together for four days in my cauldron.” Angela gets a wicked grin.   
  
“Cast a couple spells.”   
  
Jesse starts laughing, but then grimaces, it makes his ribs ache. Angela holds the vape out to him. “Cmon tough guy, It’ll help.”   
  
He rolls his eyes, tosses his cigarette down and making sure to grind it out in the sand before taking the glittery vape and taking a huff.   
  
It filled his lungs with an airy lightness, it was sweet and smooth with a sour bit to it. He breaths out slowly and then takes another huff.   
  
His nose started to feel better, like it got put back into place. His ribcage ache changed to a light stink, like getting a harsh slap on the wrist.   
  
Things that he didn’t even realize had bothered him fixed. It was like he could see better, breath better.   
  
He hands it back after everything just feels better. “Jesus fucking christ darlin, the fuck is this?” Jesse says seriously.   
  
Angela laughs. “I told you, honey, elderberries and stuff I found on the farm.” She gets that grin again.   
  
“And magic ya said before? Fuck, I’ll believe that at this point.” He jokes, but he’s wary about what just happened.   
  
Angela puts her vape away, turning it back into the inconspicuous necklace. “We should jump the fence and go back or we’ll get in trouble.”   
  
Before Jesse can say anything he sees Commander Ridley, along with both of their C.O’s round the corner.   
  
“No escape anymore Angie.” He says lowly. Angela groans at the sight.   
  
“Fantastic, get ready to clean the latrines with our toothbrushes.” Angie says back and salutes, Jesse does the same.   
  
_ This’ll be fun.  _ They both thought.


	6. Chapter 6

“We saw them jump the fence and we went to go see what they were going to do! Since it’s against regulation 359 to leave the campus without a reason to sir!” Miller says in a mock seriousness.   
  
C.O Redhem was behind Jesse, scowling as she hears the story from her other cadet. C.O Garcia is drying sweat up and muttering an. ‘Dios mio.’ Every few minutes.   
  
They silently take it till Miller says. “I bet they went back there to engage in adultery Commander Ridley!”   
  
Jesse and Angela yell at the same time. “HELL NO!” Redhem slaps the back of Jesse’s head. “Silence or I’ll tape your mouth shut maggot.”   
  
Garcia just jumps from the outburst and Angela is practically frothing with rage.   
  
“Them being so defensive means it’s true!!” Miller says, there’s a smugness in his tone and Commander Ridley sighs.   
  
“Then they beat you up for finding them Mr Miller?” He asks in a tired tone, it was way past curfew and everyone seemed tired.   
  
“Yeah. Especially Cadet Morrison!” Miller says pointing at Angela. Who actually growls at him. Eyes narrowed. Miller flinches back from her and then says in an accusing tone. “If she had just given up when we pinned McCree down after he hit first, none of this would have happened!! But she surprised us sir and none of us really wanted to go hard and beat up a  _ girl. _ ”   
  
Ridley’s eyes go sharp as Miller calls Angela by her last name. He levels his gaze at her. “I see.”   
  
Redhem steps in finally. “Sir, I don’t believe Miller is being truthful completely. Yes I believe my Cadet Jesse and Garcia’s Cadet Morrison beat them up. I have seen Miller relentlessly attack my other Cadet, Redhem. Who as you know, is a girl as well.”   
  
Ridley levels a harsh look at Redhem. Jesse’s mind still connecting the dots that Ella is Redhem’s daughter.   
  
“I put Cadet Redhem with the girls as requested. But I don’t think we should fully assume that Miller’s fight with Cadet Redhem is in comparison with Cadet Morrison. For obvious reasons.”  Ridley says with a venomous tone, especially when he said Morrison. It was the first time he had used that to refer to Angela.   
  
Jesse glares at Miller when he hears him whisper to his lackys. “I knew  _ he  _ had a penis.”    
  
Angela speaks up. “This is ridiculous, I can bring in two witnesses. Cadet Angelo and Cadet Danny. Angelo informed me that he saw Jesse jump the wall and then Miller’s  _ gang.  _ I got worried so wen-”   
  
Ridley stands up and in a quiet, yet demanding voice says. “Why didn’t you go to your C.O then Morrison? Instead of going into something idiotic venture on your own where there was going to be a fight huh? How in the fuck will you work in the military proper if you avoid protocol and jump head first into some bullshit huh?  _ Glory?  _ Or maybe you just think you’re  _ BETTER  _ than us huh? You trying to be the golden boy here like your father Morrison? It. Will. Not. Happen!” He ends loudly slamming his hands down on his desk and making everyone but Redhem jump.   
  
He calmly sits down, and puts his elbows on the table to lean forward. “Morrison, you spend the night in the brig, tomorrow I’ll be assigning you’re real punishment.”    
  
Miller looks smug but then shocked when Ridley says. “Cadet Reyes, you get off with a warning. Keep your nose clean kid. Your father wouldn’t be proud of what you’re doing.”   
  
Miller splutters and crosses his arms. “He beat us up too.”   
  
“Enough Miller!” Ridley says. “Dismissed.” He says but Jesse doesn’t move.   
  
“Sir that ain’t fair.” Jesse says and everyone turns to look back at him, still in front of Ridley’s desk. “She shouldn’t be gettin trouble for stuff  _ I  _ started!”   
  
“Leave or I will give you a week in the brig. The only thing that will make you get her punishment is if you punched me, I like you kid. You’ll go fa-” Ridley doesn’t get to finishes the sentence, everyone gasps as Jesse punches the Commander right in the face.Turns around and says. “Let’s get to the brig Angela, we’ll need rest for whatever happens in the morning.”   
  
Commander Ridley is holding his bleeding nose spluttering. Redhem has a satisfied look on her face for a brief moment before saying.   
  
“Garcia! I will take the maggots to the brig. Help the Commander for now!” Redhem grabs Angela and Jesse and starts dragging them out.   
  
But once far enough from the office she drops them and orders them to march in front of her till they get to something that looks like an old style bunker outside.   
  
“This is the brig. It has two cots on the ground.” She hardens a glare at both of them. “If Kenneth was correct about sexual activity between you two, I swear to whatever deity on this planet if you two bang in the bun-”   
  
“I’m a lesbian!” Angela says quickly covering her red face. “Even if I wasn’t- Sorry Jesse, but you would be far from my type.”   
  
He laughs. “Don’t worry darlin, I’m gay. You’re far from what I’d choose for a gal too.”    
  
Redhem relax and actually smiles a bit. “Well, we travel in packs it seems. I’m sorry you two got in trouble. Kenneth is a bad seed. And I’m not just saying that because of his treatment of my daughter.”   
  
Jesse frowns as she said that and says truthfully. “Ella is great, it pisses me off that she’s stuck dealing with Miller and the stoner.”   
  
His C.O nods. She pats his shoulder. “You’re a good kid Jesse, a good friend that I’d want with me in a fight if I was in it. You stuck up to unfair authority and protested it. Did what was fair.” She gives him a smug grin.   
  
“You’re both like your Fathers very much. Now shoo.” She puts her hand on a scanner by the door and the doors slide open to a staircase.   
  
As they decend into the brig, Redhem says quietly. “Good luck with the scorpions.” Then the doors whizzed shut.   
  
“Oh how fun.” Angela says with a groan.


	7. Chapter 7

  
The night was rough and cold but not unbearable. They had both been physically exhausted from the fight that had happened, Angela’s shirt collar still has blood on it from wiping her nose on it. Sucks they didn’t get a shower.   
  
But there was a small drippy faucet in the wall that they used to get the blood off of their hands and faces at least.   
  
In the morning, what they assume would be bright and early. Redhem opened the door and called them to attention. They both saluted as they squint against the light behind the woman. “Cadets! Fall in line behind me.”   
  
They marched towards to the barracks where everyone was awake and in a line. Garcia was there, holding two duffle bags. Commander Ridley was as well, a splint on his nose. Bruising stretching from under the bandage to below his eyes.   
  
Jesse has a bad feeling, he sides eye Angela and thinks she does too.   
  
“Grab one personal item each, that isn’t an electronic. In three, two.” Redhem orders, she stood arms behind her back, face harden back into the yelling strict Commanding officer that Jesse is use to.   
  
He sides eyes Ella, they looked alike not physically but by mannerisms. Honestly he’s ashamed he never noticed it before. The way she holds her head tall, shoulders back, chest puffed up so her frame looked bigger, legs locked into place, close together. Face lacking emotion other then what he can discern as slight interest in her eyes.   
  
“One!” She shouts and they break out to go to their lockers, Jesse notices that the lock was messed with and he had to punch it to open it, nothing was touched, luckily. He decides if they’re trying to fuck with his shit, he aint letting em get his most important one. He snatches his hat closes the locker and sends a glare towards Miller, who looks like the cat that got the cream.   
  
He puts it on his head and walks back to his prior spot. Some people snicker and he huffs. Angela comes back with a big ass leatherbound book. He can’t see much of it. He whistles.   
  
“Christ, is that the gutenberg bible??” Jesse jokes. But Redhem yells. “Quiet maggots!”   
  
They both straighten their backs and come to attention.   
  
“The punishment for multiple disorderly conducts is special for certain reasons. You will both go on a survival track along our 600 mile trail with only one week supplies of food, a military survival guide, a knife and certain other supplies. Every 45 miles is a small outpost that only has fresh water supply and small amount of medical supplies.”   
  
Jesse feels like he’s gone white as a sheet and he feels his heart pounding.   
  
“I, w- How the hell is this legal?” Angela questions eyes wide.   
  
Commander Ridley speaks calmly but there’s a bite to it. “It’s legal, Cadet Morrison. Because all of your parents signed our paperwork, in it has all types of military punishment, risks and such. In no legal jargon, we are not accusable for your actions or misfortune.”   
  
Angela clenches her jaw and Jesse is not mentally accepting this yet. Ridley nods to Redhem.   
  
“Cadets! Follow me to the military escort!” She shots, before turning on her heels and marching. They follow her with terror, Garcia handing them the bags as they leave.   
  
The march there is far from quiet, most of the camp follow, Angelo and Danny were upset, they had dark stains under their eyes. Angela worries about that and feels upset she has caused trouble.   
  
But she did what was right, she stepped in and helped Jesse. He would’ve been hurt a lot worse if she hadn’t stepped in. Not even her vape could’ve healed him.   
  
They get to the jeep and get loaded into the back. Angela’s grip on her book is knuckle whitening and Jesse has his hand on his head, to keep his hat there.   
  
It’s not ceremonious, it just happens. They go as soon as Redhem gets into the driver seat. Off passed all the training buildings, then speeding passed the ten different training courses, all two or three miles long.   
  
All of them are in heavy silence, they left early an hour before breakfast. Angela’s stomach grumbles and she realizes, what a bad idea it was to skip dinner last night to just eat small snacks.   
  
Jesse’s survived being alone in busy cities. He spent a week in New York city alone with just 30 bucks when he was twelve- He was technically meant to stay in the Overwatch New York base but he split as soon as he could to have fun. The staff were so worried about his dad’s possible reaction to losing track of him, they never brought it up.   
  
But 600 miles? That’s outrageous!   
  
He looks at Angela, she’s blank staring behind them, at the ever disappearing base.   
  
Jesse takes a deep breath of the still cool air from the evening and tries not to think how hot it will be when they reach the start of the trail.   
  
\---------   
  
_ Ten hours, it took ten hours.  _ Angela thinks as they watch the car drive away. They were instructed by Redhem that they should set up camp at the first station and get a fresh start tomorrow. It was 3 in the afternoon, the sun unbearable without the constant wind of movement Their up on a small rocky mountain and there was a small shack made with concrete. Inside outside of it was a very futuristic water tank. Inside had a medical bag hanging on a wall and a pump. A small table with uncomfortable stools.   
  
They take Redhem’s advice and decide to set up camp. They go through their supplies.   
  
Sharp hunting knives, flares, below Zero or what Angela hopes is below zero sleeping bags, crank flashlights, MREs, a large empty water flask which they both promptly fill up.   
  
Rope and A basic military survival guide.   
  
“No fire starter, wouldn’t happen to still have your lighter on you?” Angela asks slumping into the stool.   
  
Jesse pulls it out of his pocket. “Yep.”   
  
“Good, my dad has tried to teach me how to start a fire with rocks, stick and what have you. But fuck am I unable to do it. When I was like nine, I stayed outside all night trying to light a fire.”   
  
“Damn right we’re lucky then. I sure as hell can’t start one either.”

  
They go quiet after that, Angela grabs her cantine and opens it before taking a sip. “It’s true, the gays are useless.” Then sips, but nearly sends it out her nose as Jesse starts laughing.   
  
“Shit, at least the young gays. My dad is pretty competent.” Jesse says after the laugh fest quiets down.   
  
Angela nods. “Same here, my dad is way more competent.”   
  
“Shit, your dad’s gay to? Your Dads are gay?” Jesse grins a bit but Angela looks a bit sad for a split second before saying with a shrug.   
  
“My dads got divorced when I was around four. I haven’t seen my other one other than in pictures.” Angela’s eyes a lost a bit of the light to them and Jesse feels bad about that so tries to relate.   
  
“Yeah, I can relate to that. My folks split too, I was about six? Ish, i was adopted and my age has been fairly unsure. Apparently I got picked up as baby by the CPS from a recently busted gang out on route 66.”   
  
“Damn?” Angela says looking a bit worried. “Gang shit?”   
  
“Mhm, my dad said a military friend turned CPS agent hit him up and said I needed a home, when they were looking to adopt.” Jesse likes that agent guy. He grins. “I call him uncle Grumps because he always has a sour look on his face.”   
  
Angela laughs a bit. “Nice, kinda similar to me. I was apparently found by a hiker out in a place called Wengen, along a mountain trail. Kinda had the whole dickens thing as a baby, basket and even a creepy old book.”    
  
“Lemme guess, that’s the book?” Jesse says and points to the book she had strapped to her side now. He hadn’t notice the harness on it till Angela moved to put it on when they got the ten minute warning of arrival.   
  
Angela wipes some sweat from her brow and nods. “Yep. First page said something along the lines of. ‘Please keep her with this book, it is the only thing I can give my Angela.’”   
  
“Well shit.” Jesse says, not knowing what else to say. Angela shrugs a bit and they lapse into an awkward silence.   
  
It was hot and hotter still in the concrete building, the tin roof radiating heat down on them like a broiler. Jesse drinks water from his cantine then says seriously. “We’re going to have to be very vigilant about water.”   
  
Angela nods her head. “Agreed, considering the heat it would take about 5 days too a week to die of dehydration though.“

  
“Comfortin Angie, very comfortin.” Jesse looks out the open door at the dusty landscape. “I guess if I die out here with my hat, people will think I’m some 100 year old cowboy.” He says with humor.   
  
Angela chuckles to that and puts her hand on her book. Then her face lights up. “Hey, want to see a picture of my family?”   
  
Jesse looks confused for a minute, since they were forced to leave their electronics but then realized, some people still have physical copies. I mean he has one at least.   
  
“Sure darlin.”   
  
Angela pulls her book out of the little harness at her hip and unclasps the thing holding the pages together. She opens it to the first page and grabs one of the first pictures and holds it out to him.   
  
“This is before Hanzo joined us, so we’re one short here.” Angela explains and starts pointing everyone out.   
  
“This is Hana, she’s the youngest competitive gamer in the world. Behind her is Lucio, he’s sixteen. He’s currently in charge of the little league soccer team in our town and the star of our soccer team back home. Then next to my dad is Jamie, he’s eighteen and runs his own little fireworks business. He provides our town with the 4th of july fireworks. Behind him is his boyfriend Mako! Then it’s me and my dad is standing behind me.” She hands him the picture and looks it over with a grin.   
  
Jesse looks over the picture with a grin, they were all outside on a porch, smiling and dressed up in whites, reds and blues. Lucio guy was doing bunny ears behind Hana’s head, then Jamie had his boyfriend’s hand on his shoulder, the crazy dude’s shirt was burnt on the sleeve and one eyebrow was missing.   
  
He pauses when he gets to Angela and her dad. The hair was a ashy blond instead of a bright golden color, there were two bad scars on his face, one from his right temple down past his nose to his left jaw, then one right under his lip to the opposite side of his chin.   
  
Wrinkles along his eyes and forehead. But the laughing lines, the blue eyes and that mustache. Without a doubt.   
  
He hears Angela question him when he puts down the picture. The reason why Morrison sounded familiar, why the fuck did it take him this long to open his damn eyes.   
  
Jesse takes his hat off and looks into it, sees the slight rip in the lining, he reaches in there and pulls out a pictures that came from a photobooth. They were old bent corners, holes along the blue lining in the middle from where he had pinned it up briefly.   
  
He silently hands the set of pictures, of him with his pops to Angela. They were multiple pictures of him grinning and making silly faces with his Pops. The ill fitting hat on his head.   
  
Angela is silent with wide eyes as she looks at the picture. “That’s my dad.” She says slowly, Jesse nods his head.   
  
Angela puts that set of pictures down and then pushes aside all of her family pictures she has to pull out an old one with writing on the back that Jesse already recognizes.   
  
_ “To my baby girl, I’ll always love you and cherish you, no matter if I never see you again. Love, your other Dad.”  _ There was a heart next to it.   
  
She holds the picture towards herself before turning it around. “Thats my dad.” Jesse says simply. They were on a beach blanket, Gabe was covered with hello kitty bandaids. A young Angela had a fake stethoscope around her neck and had her arms wrapped around his- their dad’s neck looking at the camera and giving a big grin. Missing teeth and all.   
  
Angela puts that picture down next to Jesse’s and looks at them. “Well.” She begins and then Jesse finishes for her.   
  
“Shit.”


End file.
